Once Upon A Valentine
by Eccentric11
Summary: Romantic/or anything love related-Song-Drabbles.. For all you couples or singles, here's a little something for you. :   A little slash- my first slash ever- but I promise, it's nothing much-just one from sixteen drabbles.


**I know we all need to spread love everyday, and that Valentine's should not be just for one day, but still, Happy Valentine's Day to you all :D**

**

* * *

Almost Lover-A Fine Frenzy**

_Well, I never want to see you unhappy  
__I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
__Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
__I'm trying not to think about you  
__Can't you just let me be?  
__So long, my luckless romance  
__My back is turned on you  
__Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
__Almost lovers always do_

"Draco, are you going to the Yule Ball?" I looked at him eagerly.

"Yes, of course, what else do you expect me to do, Pansy?" He looked annoyed, and I tried to phrase my next words carefully.

"Nothing. I mean, the Yule Ball. Was just making sure." I looked at my foot nervously.

"Who are you going with?" Draco ran his fingers through his hair and looked at me through the corner of his eyes.

"No one." I confessed. "yet."

"Who are you expecting to ask you, Pansy?" Draco snorted.

I gulped and the word 'you' got lost somewhere between my throat and my tongue.

"Someone." Now I feel really stupid. I couldn't believe I fell for him. Him and his bloody charm. I should've known he thought of me merely as another Slytherin. Still, I'm not capable of forgetting him. What else can I do, though? Eventually, he'll have to be forgotten.

* * *

**I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing-Aerosmith**

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
__Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
__Far away and dreaming_

"I love you, Fleur." I smiled and kissed the woman beside me.

"I love you too, Bill." Her smile was beyond amazing. She fell asleep almost instantly, her hands in mine, my cheeks touching her hair, and she was smiling. We had someone new in Shell Cottage that night. I slowly lifted my hands from Fleur's and sat on the edge of the bed. I took a moment or two to think about how lucky I am. I smiled. I walked towards the little bed right beside where Fleur was sleeping.

"Hey, little one." I gently caressed the tiny angel's cheeks. It was as soft as her mother's. I pulled a chair and sat there, seemingly never bored of looking at her. I watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed, and that I do until the sun rise. Her eyes fluttered open, and her mother's as well.

"She eez lovely." Fleur put a hand on my shoulder. I couldn't agree more.

**

* * *

Single Ladies-Beyonce**

_All the single ladies, now put your hands up!_

Never in her life had she experienced love. There's this once, but she'd rather forget it. Time flew and who knew she would stand being alone until her early twenties. It's not like she resisted the people who would love her and be with her until the end of time, but fate haven't had the time to lead her to any.

She knew she still had Filius, but he's just a friend.

She knew she still had Hagrid, but he's just a friend.

She knew she still had Slughorn, but he's just a friend.

She knew she still had all the teachers in Hogwarts, but they're all just friends.

Despite all that, she still, out of all the things she could do otherwise, smiled.

Professor Sinistra needed patience, and she had patience alright. She'll wait, but instead of crying while waiting, why not try to make the best out of it?

**

* * *

Count On Me-Bruno Mars**

_If you tossing and you turnin and you just can't fall asleep I'll sing a song beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me Everyday I will remind you_

"Padma, I can't sleep." the little girl mumbled and turned her body to face her sister who's sleeping in the other bed. "Padma?" the little girl sat up and tried to see in the dark if her sister's still awake. She hated to have to wake up her sister, but she couldn't sleep at all, so she walked to her sister's bed and squeezed herself under the blankets, half hoping her sister would still be asleep. Unfortunately, her sister woke up with a start and hit her by accident.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Padma reached her hands out and turned on the lights. "What are you doing in my bed, Parvati?"

"I can't sleep." Parvati hugged the blankets. Padma stayed silent for awhile and then smiled.

"Tomorrow's mum's birthday, right?"

"Is it?" Parvati checked the calendar.

"I think yes." Padma joined her sister. "Do you want to make breakfast for her?"

"I would love that!" Parvati said a little too loud. Padma covered her sister's mouth and giggled.

"You'll have to wake up earlier than mum, though."

"But that's difficult!" Parvati whispered.

"Exactly. You'll have to sleep early to be able to wake up early."

"You really think that would work?"

"We'll have to try." Padma reached out to turn the lights back off.

"Actually, Padma, can we leave the lights on? Just for tonight?"

"Okay."

"I love you." Parvati closed her eyes.

"I love you." Padma closed hers.

**

* * *

Marry You-Bruno Mars**

_It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do- hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

"You know, Remus, as much as you hated the moon, I really like the way you look under the moonlight." I confessed.

"You do?"

"Mhmm." I smiled.

"Well I like the way your hair matches the color of the moonlight." Remus chuckled.

"It's not my fault I'm gifted." I joked.

"You're really really gifted." Remus looked at me for a second and then turned to look at the moon. His face went from smiling to being sad.

"Oh Remus, I didn't mean it that way. I was- I was just joking!" I suddenly realized Remus always felt cursed because of his condition, and saying that me myself is gifted won't help him with anything.

"Of course it was just a joke. I had always been a joke. No one ever took me seriously because of who I am. I thought you, out of all those people, could've understood me better." The man beside me said bitterly.

"Remus…" I felt guilty.

It's okay." He said assuringly, the change of mood in his voice was significant. "You really are gifted." He kissed my forehead. "and I need a really gifted woman to say something stupid to."

"I'll be honored."

"Will you marry me?"

**

* * *

You're Beautiful-James Blunt**

_You're beautiful it's true.  
__I saw your face in a crowded place, and I don't know what to do 'cause I'll never be with you._

She punched me, in the face.

Yet I'm still looking at her, not with hate, but with wonder.

How can she be so flawless? No one in this whole wide world's supposed to look _that_ flawless. Hell, let alone the world, no one else in the Great Hall is as beautiful as she.

I cannot. I cannot let this feeling grow. It's just not right.

But I somehow love her, and aren't I allowed, just for this day, to look at her and award myself with a reason to smile?

**

* * *

You Got Me-Colbie Caillat**

_You're stuck on me  
__and my laughing eyes  
__I can't pretend though  
__I try to hide, I like you,__I like you._

_I think I felt my heart skip a beat  
__I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe, you got me, yeah  
__You got me.  
__The way you take my hand is just so sweet  
__And that crooked smile of yours  
__it knocks me off my feet_

Everyday he tested my limits. He teased me, asked me out, brought me down, asked me out, laughed at me, embarrassed me, and asked me out again. Don't you see how annoying it is? Especially after years and years of the same routine?

"Evans." It was his voice, calling my name. It hit me, and my heart skipped a beat. Merlin's beard! Why?

"I never got tired of all your rejections. Will you go out with me?" He continued and gave me a crooked smile. I was lost for words. Wait, no, I should know my answer. I've been answering the same question since forever.

"No."

"Awwww Evans. You'll have to say otherwise, eventually." James winked.

I turned around to hide my blushing cheeks, and I tripped.

"Not enough, Evans. I need you to fall for me, and not just trip."

**

* * *

Fix You- Coldplay**

_Lights will guide you home  
__And ignite your bones  
__And I will try to fix you_

It was after the war, when I finally looked at him properly. He looked broken, and I tried to summon the courage to come up to him.

"Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?" I hoped it wasn't just a squeak, and actual words actually came out of my mouth.

"Yeah." He said gloomily. He then started to focus on me, "You look like someone I know."

"Daphne, maybe?"

"Oh yes, Daphne Greengrass. And you are?"

"Astoria, Astoria Greengrass." I held out my hand. He didn't take it. "I just want to say if you need anyone to talk to, you've got me."

"I don't need anyone to talk to. I just need to be alone." But for a moment there his lips were about to form a smile.

"I was just saying." I raised my shoulders and turned around.

"Wait! Can I have your home address? Just in case." I handed him a piece of paper, already with my address written and smirked.

"See you around."

**

* * *

Happier-A Fine Frenzy**

_Lie to convince me that I'll be better off  
__So you go on and I'll be happier,  
__Say what you mean, what you mean  
__Cause you'll be happier without me, without me, without me, oh_

"I would be lying if I said you don't bring me happiness, Ginny."

"I know." She smiled. Oh no, not that smile! I need all the strength I can get. "So what were you _actually_ trying to say again?"

"Uhm…" I hesitated. "First of all, I love you."

"I love you too, Harry."

"But…" I added quietly. "I think it's better if I keep that to myself from now on."

"You don't mean?"

"I do mean." Every word pierced my very heart. "You'll be better off without me, Ginny." It was the truth, but a lie at the same time.

"And maybe you'll be happier without me too." Ginny left.

I love her, I really do. But love does not always own, and I really need her to be safe.

* * *

**The Reason-Hoobastank**

_I've found a reason for me  
__To change who I used to be  
__A reason to start over new  
__And the reason is you_

"You've changed." She pursed her lips. "In a good way." She laughed.

"Really?" I decided to play stupid when I know she was the one who changed me.

"You're now, somehow, more real to me."

"Real how?" Now I really don't understand.

"It makes more sense for me to love you, Scorpius." She took my hand. "You're not like who I thought you were."

"I probably was." I confessed. "But I hope I'm not anymore."

"You were?" She looked surprised. "Wait…"

"I mean, I would still have my parents' traits, but I hope it wouldn't be enough to hurt you." I sighed and looked at the sun setting in the distance.

"I didn't think I could fall in love at all, but you proved me wrong."

"I didn't know I could actually live this life, but you proved me wrong as well."

"I love you and all your wrongness." Lily smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

**

* * *

The Beauty in Ugly-Jason Mraz**

_But you are beautiful  
__And you better go show it  
__So go look again  
__You gotta be true to your own  
__If you really wanna go to the top  
__Do you really wanna win  
__Don't believe in leaving normal  
__Just to satisfy demand_

"Admit it, I'm not as beautiful as the girl you're looking at right now."

"Wait what?" I know she always speak her mind, but sometimes I wish she would know when she should not.

"Go on, admit it."

"Okay, she's not as beautiful as you are." The words just came out of my mouth.

"You see, being honest's not that difficult once you tried." Luna smiled and acted as if nothing happened. "Wait, Rolf, that wasn't the right statement. It should've been the other way around."

"But a certain someone was just teaching me about honesty." I laughed, and she joined me.

"Honestly though, admit it." Luna was looking at her reflection on the back of a spoon.

"You know, Luna. You might not be pretty enough to be Miss Witch-"

"Thank you." She cut me mid-sentence.

"But, you're beautiful. Most importantly though, you're beauty is inside out." I continued.

"You're too kind." She smiled and gave me her cork necklace. "I was right."

"About?"

"The cork necklace. It really looks better on you."

**

* * *

Lucky-Jason Mraz**

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been_

It has been exactly 4 years since we first met in this very platform. Last I recalled, she was wearing the cutest outfit that day we first met. Every year since we always had waited for each other and head on towards the Hogwarts Express together. We talked about anything and everything.

"You sure you didn't leave anything behind?" I asked her, just to make sure.

"Umm…" She looked back at the 'Things to Bring' list she made. "I'm sure I brought everything. You?"

"Of course I have."

"You're as forgetful as I am, Frank." She chuckled and made an actually good point. I looked back at my things and reached into my left pocket.

"Merlin's Beard! I forgot my ticket! Where did I put it? Have _you_ seen it, Alice?" I panicked. Alice just laughed until tears started to form in her eyes. What is this about?

"It's n-not funny." I checked the inside of my hat. Alice kept me waiting for about five more minutes.

"Alice…" I whined. "The train's going to leave in about ten minutes. I know you know where it is." I wasn't sure, actually, but I didn't know where else to look.

"There's nothing I can do, but to advise you to check your other pocket." Alice grinned, and her advice was right- the train ticket was in my other pocket.

"Merlin, I love you." I didn't know where _that_ came from, but it sure made Alice's eyes widen. "Now let's go to Hogwarts!" I tried to make her forget my previous words.

"Hogwarts." She smiled.

**

* * *

Stutter-Maroon 5**

_I can't believe it, I'm not myself.  
__Certainly I'm thinking about no one else._

"Have we met?" I wished she would never talked to me that day because I was so nervous. But then, if she never did talked to me, everything that happened next would never happen.

"O-Of course w-we have." What's happening to me? I'm not usually like this.

"Hannah." She smiled.

"Nev-ville." I grinned an awkward grin. She furrowed her brows. "L-Longbottom." I added.

"Oh!" Her eyes were almost shining. "I heard you were good in Herbology."

"W-well…" I smiled and looked away.

"And you knew Harry Potter, yes?" I knew it! She must be talking to me because I knew Harry a little better than the rest of the school does.

"Yes." I mumbled, expecting her to ramble questions about Harry Potter that next instant.

"Cool." She said. "Uhm, do you mind if w-we sit together for lunch? My friends are all b-busy."

"Hannah!" A girl's voice bellowed from the other end of the hallway. "Do you want to get some lunch?"

'Not now!' Hannah mouthed.

"Someone's not busy anymore." I didn't know how I got the courage to tease this girl.

"W-well…" Her cheeks turned red.

"We're still eating lunch together, right?" I grinned, thinking that I'm not the only one who stuttered.

**

* * *

Hate That I Love You-Rihanna ft. Ne-Yo**

_But I hate it  
__You know exactly what to do  
__So that I can't stay mad at you  
__For too long, that's wrong_

It's wrong, we're wrong, the thought of us is wrong, what we're doing is wrong, what I'm hoping for is wrong.

'For the greater good.' pssht. It's been a long time now since I realized we're heading the wrong way, but how can I refuse working with him?

He kept on telling me what to do, even though I know my way would make things a lot better.

And one day, I confessed, for the greater good.

"Grindelwald, have you ever thought of us?"

"Of course I have." I didn't know what he meant because I wasn't done with what I was about to say, but it made me smile.

"I mean, of us being more than friends?" I said almost in a whisper. He looked up from his work and took out his wand.

"You mean, all this time?" He narrowed his eyes. I nodded. "I couldn't believe it."

"You have to now."

"Avada Kedavra!" The curse missed me by inches. His reaction was more than enough, and so I left. Because of this, I had the chance to free myself from myself and work for the actual greater good.

The thought of him and I never left me, though. It's not supposed to be that way.

**

* * *

You Belong With Me-Taylor Swift**

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
__I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
__I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
__I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

**Ron Weasley:**

I hate this. I hate how I couldn't seem to express my feelings to you. It hurts, and yet I couldn't help it. After years of friendship and now I'll have to say I love you? and not just as friends? No way. But you were with Viktor Krum last year, and now Cormac McLaggen… and it hurts- it hurts to see you with someone else. It made me gain weight too, because every time I was furious-furious at her and her attractiveness- I eat. Why can't you see that you belong with me?

**Hermione Granger:**

I hate this. I hate how I dated several guys but none of them was you. It hurts, and yet I couldn't help it. After years of trying to get closer to you, to be more than friends, I was never even close. But now you are with Lavender Brown, and it hurts- it hurts to see you song her and to see you smile because of her. I'm struggling with my studies, which I know never happened before, because all I can think about is you. Why can't you see that you belong with me?

**

* * *

The Man Who Can't Be Moved-The Script**

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand  
__I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man  
__I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do?  
__How can I move on when I'm still in love with you_

The Dark Lord offered me protection.

Dumbledore offered me salvation.

Life offered me death.

But none of them could offer the ability to actually live, and none of them could offer love.

It's as if I'm stuck in that very moment you married that Potter boy. It was then when I knew I could never have you, it was then when my whole world stopped spinning. My life freezed that instant and had stayed that way- my feelings never changed. Never had, never will.

* * *

I hope you liked this. Thoughts are welcome! and tell me your favorite drabble if you want :D thanks for reading!


End file.
